1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for rupturing a sealed, frangible container such as a glass ampul.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hermetically sealed glass ampuls are widely used, particularly in the health care industry, for containing fluids that must be protected against contact by external influences at least until the contained fluids are ready for use. Such ampuls find application, for example, in hypodermic injection apparatus and with biological indicating systems. In the latter, it is generally desirable to provide immediate and massive contact of the fluid contained in the ampul with external influences; in such case, rupturing the ampul by some means has been the preferred technique as contrasted with a puncturing technique that might be used with hypodermic injection apparatus. Such immediate and massive outflow of contained fluid from an ampul also might be desirable where the fluid is to be applied as a measured quantity to some other apparatus or is to flood a zone or substance.
The conventional technique for rupturing an ampul involves encasing the ampul in a flexible tube or sleeve and, by the use of the operator's fingers, crushing or breaking the ampul; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,717 and 3,440,144. While effective to provide the desired immediate outflow of the contents of the ampul, this technique poses the risk of injury to the operator and/or the possibility of contamination and error, by the potential for glass chards penetrating the protective covering over the ampul.